official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furby Boom! (app)
The Furby Boom! app is used to feed Furby 2012 and Furby Booms, and to collect virtual eggs for virtual Furblings. New Furblings and a new area is unlocked when you log into the app with a Crystal Furby Boom. Gameplay Keeping your Furby Boom! well-loved Using the app, you can track 4 of Furby Boom's basic needs: Sickbay '- When your Furby Boom is sick, you can help it feel better. Using your device as an x-ray, you can diagnose your Furby Boom with a medical condition, such as ''difurrhea. Then, using a medical bag full of things, you can create a medicine to cure your Furby Boom. Below is a list of some of the known Furby Boom illnesses and their cure medicines: 'Poop Station '- When Furby Boom needs to relieve itself, you can take it to the poop station. You can open the lid of the virtual toilet, and once Furby Boom is finished, you can see what is left. There are many things that Furby Boom can leave in the toilet such as a rubber duck, a smelly poo (big, medium and small), a submarine and a pufferfish. Afterwards, you can flush the toilet, and spray air freshener in the virtual washroom. 'Shower '- When Furby Boom is dirty, you can give it a virtual shower. Using the two levers on either side of the showerhead, You can control the temperature and pressure of the water spray. Each Furby Boom will prefer a different combination of pressure and temperature. When you turn off the water, it sometimes gives out some random stuff (like for examples: mud, a giraffe rubber ring, jewelry, etc.) 'Pantry '- Similar to that of the original Furby app from 2012, Furby Boom is fed by selecting a food from the pantry. You can tap the food you want to feed your Furby Boom, and toss it towards it. Different Furby Booms like different foods. By experimenting, you can find its favorite foods. By keeping your Furby Boom's Sickbay, Poop Station, Shower and Pantry gauges full, Furby Boom will level up. By leveling up, Furby Boom can hatch pretty Furblings, make new virtual friends and more! Hatching Furblings Furbling eggs are obtained in 3 different ways: 'From a Furby Boom! - '''This is the most common way of obtaining Furblings. Once your Furby Boom is well taken care of, it will gain experience. Eventually, the experience will add up, and Furby Boom will lay an egg. The first egg is always the same pattern as its parent. Furby Boom can lay up to 50 eggs, enough to fill up the city and for the truck to deliver it to its new room. '''From virtual in-app friends- '''When Furby Boom levels up, it will make new In-App friends. Using Furbucks, you can buy eggs from those friends. '''From special QR codes -' By scanning special Furbling codes with the In-App camera, you can unlock limited edition Promo Furblings. An example is from McFurbys. To hatch a Furbling egg, you must first incubate it. A gauge underneath the egg slowly fills (When playing with a Furby Boom, eggs will always hatch for one minute. When playing without a Furby Boom, eggs hatch slower lower depending on the rarity of the egg. If you are playing without a Furby Boom, you can also use a cuckoo clock power up which will speed up the hatching process.). The egg will need help along the way. This is done by rubbing your finger on the egg. Once the gauge is full, the egg will begin to hatch. If you're playing with Furby Boom, its current personality will be reflected in the Furbling. If you're playing without Furby Boom, you hold your finger on the egg, and a random personality is picked for it. Once the animation finishes and the Furbling bursts out of its shell, you can name it. You must now raise the new Furbling until it moves into the city. No eggs can be hatched until the current Furbling is moved to the city. Caring For A Furbling You can speed up the time it takes for your Furbling to move to the city by making sure it's well cared for. You can do this by: 'Playing Games '- By playing one of three different games, you can keep your Furbling happy. The games are: ''Furball'': When playing with your Furby Boom, you choose an option to play as your Furbing or your Furby. When playing without your Furby Boom, you move your Furbling with your finger, and try to block as many goals as possible. ''Playing as your Furby'': You team up against your Furbling to score a goal. ''Playing as your Furbling'': You team up against your Furby Boom to score a goal. You move your Furbling with your finger and try to block as many goals as possible from your Furby Boom as quickly as you can! ''Hide & Seek'': When playing with Furby Boom, you pop balloons to try to find your Furbling. Your Furby Boom will give you clues. (Hot-cold tips. if the Furby Boom say hot, the Furbling is near. If it says cold, the Furbling is far away.) When playing without Furby Boom, blue or red confetti will shoot out when a balloon is popped. The deeper the colour and the bigger the explosion, the closer or farther the Furbling is. ''Singalong'': A game identical to Tap Tap Revolution, When the gauge on the left is full from a chain of notes, You can turn Furby Boom upside down to activate freestyle. If you're playing without Furby Boom, freestyle is activated automatically. 'Spa -' By washing and grooming your Furbling, you can keep it clean and confident. First, you choose something to clean your Furbling with. Next, you choose something to scrub your Furbling with. Finally, you pick something to groom your Furbling with. If you're playing with Furby Boom, it can give you advice on what your Furbling will like. 'Juice Bar - '''By visiting the juice bar, you can feed your Furbling. You choose three different items to put in the blender, and feed the resulting smoothie to your Furbling. If you're playing with Furby Boom, it can give you advice on what your Furbling will like, incase some things that will make it go "yum yum yum", some things that make it burp, some things that will make it go "ugh" (thinking it's sour), some things that make it puke, some things that make it fart and some things that will make it fly into the air with smoke coming out of its ears (thinking that the smoothie tastes spicy) (The Sweet personality Furbling likes Wedding cake and maple syrup. the last ingredient is unknown. (I forgot what is it)) ''How to get your Furbling to the City When the City Gauge of a Furbling is full, it will move to the City. From here, you can customize your Furbling's room to its liking (your Furby Boom can help you choose items which your Furbling might like) and view all of your current Furblings who are inhabiting the City. Once the city is full, you can unlock the Golden Egg with a golden Furbling inside. The Golden Furbling lives in a blimp with a picture of it (when you have fewer Furblings and the City is not full it shows a picture of the Golden Egg instead). In-Game Items '''In-Game Items Juice Bar * Cookies * Maple Syrup (Sweet Likes) * Chinese Takeaway Box * Pepper Pot * Roadkill * Popsicle * Butter * Dog Food * Fizzy Blackcurrant Juice * Gingerbread Man * Banana * Lemon * Strawberry * Lipstick * Lobster * Half-Eaten Fish * Oyster * Raw Egg * Posh Chocolate * Rubber Chicken * String of Sausages * Tea Bag * Vinegar * Wasabi Peas * Vanilla Ice Cream * Wedding Cake (Sweet Likes) Spa Wash * Soap * Ketchup * Mud * Disco Soap * Mustard * Toothpaste * Shower Gel * Deodorant Stick * Washing Powder * Glitter * Chocolate Sauce * Honey Scrub * Microphone * Mop * Banana Skin * Body Puff * Cotton Candy * Porcupine * Fly Swatter * Duck Scrubber * Fuzzy Bunny * Scrubbing Brush * Scouring Pad Style * Hairspray * Electric Shaver * Hairbrush * Comb * Leaf Blower * Gel * Hairdryer * Curling Iron * Rake * Talcum Powder * Toilet Roll * Underpants Playroom * Lightbulb * Plain Lampshade * Wind Chime * Lantern * Spotlights * Neon Sign * Chandelier * Jack-O'-Lantern * Lamp * Chinese Lantern * Egg Lights * Cats * Heart Candle * Constellation Lights * Hanging Crystal Drops * Stadium Floodlights * Crystal Chandelier * Monkeys Mobile * Ball * Toy Chest * Cactus * Fridge * Amp * Punch Bag * Dollhouse * Witch's Cauldron * Guardian Lion * Cracking Egg * Snowman * Heart Balloons * Crystal Teddy * Grand Snow Carriage * The Furfa Cup * Crystal Throne * Giraffe * Plain Rug * Plain Rug * Pink Shag Rug * Karate Mat * Pizza Rug * Tie Dye Rug * Red Shag Rug * Spider Web Rug * Dragon Rug * Bunny Rug * Plum Pudding Rug * Roses Rug * Star-Shaped Rug * Snowflake Rug * Soccer Pitch Rug * Palace Carpet * Safari Rug * Clock * Traffic Light * Butterflies * Moose Head * Knife & Fork * Medals * Guitars * Haunted Portrait * Snowy Scene * Firecracker * Birdhouse * Furby Cupid * Crystal Ladder * Magic Mirror * Goal Posts * Crystal Galazy Porthole * Map of the World * Chains Wallpaper * Clouds Wallpaper * Furby Wallpaper * Pink Hearts Wallpaper * Red Flames Wallpaper * Stars Wallpaper * Polka Dot Wallpaper * Halloween Wallpaper * Lucky Wallpaper * Chicks & Eggs Wallpaper * Snowflake Wallpaper * Valentine's Wallpaper * Crystal Furby Wallpaper * Shimmering Wallpaper * Soccer Boots Wallpaper * Wall of Precious Gems * Safari Wallpaper Trivia * On some previews for the app, the eyes resemble the 2012 Sassy ones. It was either a beta, an editing mistake or a prototype version. * If you have a Crystal Series Furby Boom!, the game will be updated to a crystal version to accompany it. * During the Spa game, 2012 Furbies can be heard singing some of their duets in four different personalities (Sassy, Princess, Evil and Crazy), whilst music in the tune of some of their duets can be heard playing in the background. * Since this app is 32 bit, It will not work on iOS 11. Screenshot Gallery GetAttachment1.jpg|The Title Screen Of The App GetAttachment2.jpg|A Furbling Egg At The Beginning Of It's Incubation Phase GetAttachment8.jpg|An Basic Playroom/Apartment For A Furbling GetAttachment7.jpg|Furbling City GetAttachment3.jpg|A Furbling Getting Ready For A Dowsing Of Sparkles GetAttachment4.jpg|A Furbling Getting Ready To Be Washed Off GetAttachment5.jpg|A Furbling Ready For Grooming GetAttachment9.jpg|A Furbling Diving Into Balloons In The Game "Hide and Seek" GetAttachment6.jpg|The Juice Bar Selection Screen Image (4).png|Promo Virtual Egg from Egg Hunt QR code Image (3).png|Promo Virtual Egg from Egg Hunt QR code Image (2).png|Promo Virtual Egg from Egg Hunt QR code Image.png|Promo Virtual Egg from Egg Hunt QR code Image (8).png|Golden Furbling living in the City Image (7).png|Hatching a Golden Egg Image (6).png|Once the city is full, you can purchase a Golden Egg Image (5).png|Completed Furbling City image9.jpg|Promo Virtual Egg from Egg Hunt QR Code image8.jpg|Promo Virtual Egg from Egg Hunt QR Code Capture.JPG|Another Promotional Egg 72ab29d95545e8bd1b7a132f4b79dc9f.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-09-12-at-12.25.29-PM.png 52c4af11367318f61f277fd5892ddbe1.png 101286127.jpeg Furbyboommanual page-0002.jpg Screenshot (628).png|The Crystal version of the city Videos Peacock Furby Boom with App Game Play Hasbro TV Toy Commercials Category:Furby Boom Category:Furby 2012 Category:Help Category:Apps Category:Furby Category:Furby Apps Category:Video Games